Yuuki The Vampire Slayer
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: Doesn't the title say it all? Yuuki is a vampire hunter. Sent on a deadly mission to spy on a certain pureblood. I swear it is better then it sounds.  The title? I'm so sorry! I couldn't help myself! My humorous urges were to strong to resist! SO SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS

Anyways… this is based of a Vampire Knight fancomic from . It's by Gebissen. Check it out.

Small list of things you NEED to know.

1. First off… so I don't have to hear it from people that want to flame me… Kaname IS NOT Yuuki's brother.

2. Second… he IS NOT a pedophile. Why? Because vampires don't age like we do. He's the same age as Yuuki. Edward is older then Bella, but I don't hear anyone complaining about that.

3. Third… I like Kaname because he is a gentlemen and he is kind and soft hearted and all he wants is to be loved. AND he likes to cuddle. He would do ANYTHING you asked and he would never make you do anything. What more could you possibly ask for in a man? He's got it all baby!

4. Fourth… I don't hate Zero. I just prefer Kaname, the reasons stated above.

Now… onto the story. This will be… a two-shot? It all depends.

XxXxX

Young vampire hunter Cross Yuuki entered the hunter's association. She kept a brisk pace as she made her way down the long hallway, before opening the door to her right and taking a seat in front of a council leader.

"Cross Yuuki," A council leader spoke in an assertive voice. "I am glad you could make it. We have a special assignment for you."

"A special assignment?" She asked. "Father never informed me of this."

"He isn't aware of this. The only one who has knowledge of this right now is you and I. nobody is to know of this. Not yet. If word gets out the entire mission could be jeopardized."

"What is the mission?"

The elderly man set a file on the table in front of him and beckoned Yuuki to pick it up. As she did her jaw dropped.

"T-t-this is… y-you want ME to go after a pureblood vampire?" She asked, somewhat apprehensive. She couldn't believe this.

"Not just any pureblood. No. Kaname Kuran is up to something. And I want to know what it is." The man stood from his seated position to pace. He rubbed his long white beard in thought. "Are you up to it, Yuuki?"

"Of course, sensei."

"Good! Excellent, Yuuki! I'm very glad. I wish you the best of lucky and much safety. Go now." He smiled brilliantly and headed to the bookshelf.

"Of course." Yuuki bowed before exiting the room.

XxXxX

Cross Yuuki was already set up. She had gathered her equipment and gear, she was perfectly suited up in her hunter gear. Now all she had to do was gather information on the pureblood Kuran.

She glanced towards the glowing window of the mansion in the distance, but this so called mansion more resembled a medieval castle.  
>She inched closer, absently digging through her bag for a camera for her proof.<p>

XxXxX

Kaname allowed a smirk to grace his lips as her stared into the fireplace. His deep violet eyes shifted towards the window slowly.

"Yes… young hunter… come to me." He allowed a slight chuckle to escape his smirking lips.

XxXxX

Yuuki sighed as she tried to side step the thick bushes. She had to be extra careful not to prick herself on a thorn other wise she'd give herself away to the vampires.

She sighed deeply when she tripped and landed right on her tailbone. It had hurt and now she was just annoyed. She needed a way to get inside and all she was doing was messing things up. She had to remind herself how important this was.

At the deep growl she turned to find a deadly looking wolf with glowing red eyes. She yelped and backed up quickly, only to find herself back to back with a tree and the wolf, white teeth gleaming in the moonlight brought it's face nose to nose with her. She gulped and closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

When nothing came she opened her eyes to see the wolf gone, and in place two stoic looking vampires. They glanced at each other and then down to her, before picking her up off the ground.

"Hey! Let go, vampires!' She caught herself when she realized what she'd just said. Oops. She blew her cover. She was in for it now.

XxXxX

The vampires led her down a long hallway. They stopped at a large door before it opened and the lights flared slightly. She could see the silhouette of the head vampire, lounging casually in his seat at the end of the room.

"Kaname-sama!" The vampire on her right (Aido) called.

"Hmmm?" Was the silhouette's only reply as he seemed to take a deep interest in this.

"We caught the hunter girl who tried to brake into the castle." In an instant, before anyone had a chance to say anything the Vampire Lord rose from his seat, his trench coat falling gracefully behind him as he did so. As he approached his footsteps echoed along the stone floor.

She gasped as he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Kaname!" The vampire to her left (Kain) gasped. It took her a few minutes to register what was happening and when she did…

"Grrr… you!" She brought her hand up, but before she had the remote chance to even smack him the two vampires grabbed her and forced her down.

"How dare you try to attack Kaname-sama!" Aido scolded. "Let's go!"

As they pulled her away she glanced back at the smirking vampire, who kept his red tinted eyes on her. It gave her the chills to realize he probably was going to drink her blood and kill her.

XxXxX

Yuuki sighed deeply. She saw no way out. She was trapped her in this cold empty cell, tied to a wall. What could be worse? She didn't know. That was when she heard footsteps approaching and she caught the reflection of the vampire lord in a puddle on the floor.

He kneeled in front of her and she pressed her back against the cold stone wall, but she had nowhere to go. He released her and she longed to rub her sore wrists.

"Kuran?" She asked and gasped as he brought his face closer to hers. She couldn't help it, but she felt the heat rush to her cheeks and knew she was blushing from his close proximity. She wondered what emotion it was that flashed across his violet eyes, before he pressed his lips to hers.

The moment left her confused and dazed. Bats? That was when she heard a loud clank and crash. She looked up to find Zero kicking the door open. What was that? A dream? A figment of her imagination?

"Yuuki!" He said.

"Ah! Zero!" She threw her arms around him.

"It's alright, Yuuki. The hunters and I killed all the vampires." He started to pull her along with him. She froze. What? What? What had he just said? That couldn't be true. "Come. Hurry up. It won't take long before the vampires clans are informed of Kaname Kuran's death."

As she listened to those words… shouldn't she have felt relived? Instead… she felt a pang of grief in her heart and the tears the ran down her cheeks. How could this be? How… could she have fallen for a vampire? A monster. A killer. How?

XxXxX

TBC…

Ideas?

Sorry… I had no idea what the hell was going on in the third page of the comic. So… sorry if this isn't right.

Anyways... I don't know where to go from here...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamier. I don't own VK. But I really, really, realy, really, really wish I owened Kaname. XD

(sighs) I don't know why, but every single time I write Kaname he turns out so... I don't know... perverted sounding. Damn. I was hoping this time ti would be diffrient. DARN IT! Hmm... I guess this is going to be a story now, since I came up with a bunch of stuff after seeing this awesome picture of Kaname's wolf.  
>And frankly I have wanted very badly to do a story that involved Kaname's wolf. 'cause I love wolves. They're so beautiful. Yes... I am aware the way I wrote it isn't really the way it is, but this is fan "FICTION" in case you didn't notice. DEAL WITH IT!<p>

I'm sure you understand why I have to tell people this, because I have a lot of haters.

Yeah, I know the first chapter was confusing. Plus... a certain baka didn't like my story? Well... frankly my dear... I don't give a damn. Enough of my mouth. CONTINUE WITH THE STORY!

XxXxX

"Yuuki?" Zero knocked on his fellow hunter's door. When he received no answer he pushed it open cautiously.

"Zero?" She asked. "I thought you were away again.'

"Not exactly, yet." He admitted, hands in his pockets, while he casually stood there. "I wanted to check on you first."

"Well… you checked."

"Is something the matter? You've been acting weird since you were taken hostage by that vampire. He didn't… do anything… did he?"

"No, no… it's just… I don't understand anything. Everything is just so confusing. I thought I was only suppose to gather information, but… you killed him?"

"I did. I put the gun to his head before I pulled the trigger. I'm sure it was him." The way he said it he could have been telling her about the weather. It made her wince and crushed any hope of a mistake.

"But… why?"

"Because, he was a cold blooded monster. A killer. Yuuki… are you sure you're alright?" Zero asked once more and she nodded. He gave his goodbye and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"If you won't give me answers… then I'll find them out myself, Zero Kiryu." She vowed and grabbed her coat.

XxXxX

So that night Yuuki had taken off and left the Hunter association after the incident. She didn't want to be a part of it anymore. She wanted nothing to do with them. So knew that several hunters had been sent after her.

She had the upper hand. She had stolen Artemis. Anyone that came after he would get what they were asking for. A cool steel smack to the face.

She paused and inhaled the gentle September breeze. The leaves danced in a small window tunnel, drifting through the air. She could have sworn she heard the wind speak her name.  
>She gasped as she saw the wolf again. It growled, but not at her. It growled at the other angry looking scruffy wolf behind her. She backed up and tripped and reached for Artemis, but before she could the angry looking wolf jumped at her, but not before the other slammed into the scruffy wolf.<p>

The two wolves fought, foam flying from their mouths as they bit and scratched at each other.

The deep brown wolf howled as the scruffy wolf's teeth tore into it's throat. The two fought even harder and rolled across the ground. Yuuki looked on at the fight too terrified to move.

The scruffy wolf dropped onto the ground with a soft whimper. And the dark brown wolf with it's tousled fur limped towards her.  
>She looked into the soft violet eyes as the wolf collapsed in front of her. She inched forwards and pulled the wolf's head into her lap. She could swear she recognized these eyes. Could vampires really… do that? She wondered. She didn't know, but she pulled the wolf closer and held it.<p>

The wolf's whimpered softly and closed it's eyes. The heavy breathing evened out to steady, strong breaths. Its wounds ached.

"Kaname…" She whispered softly, and the wolf's ears twitched slightly at her words. She stroked a hand through it's soft fur and hugged it tighter.

She didn't have to look to know that the blood red collar on the scruffy wolf meant it belong to the hunters association. They had sent attack dogs after her. She realized also at the moment… how tired she was. She had been running from the hunters for awhile.

XxXxX

The moon hazed over with clouds a wolf howled in the distance. Yuuki was barely awake. It felt hazy and the fog drifted across the ground, making things even more unclear.  
>She was barely aware of the dark figure above her. Unaware of the danger looming over her.<p>

The figure leaned down and a heated tongue ran across the pulse point in her neck. She gasped and dug her nails into his thick coat. and it went black as she felt fangs brush her neck.

XxXxX

Her dreams were filled with the dark vampire king. Yuuki woke up, only to find she had fallen asleep besides the dark wolf. Which was gazing at her and waiting patiently for her to wake up. She brought a hand to her neck, but found nothing. Thankfully.

It stood and slowly trotted over to a small incline, but as it realized she was still sitting there it stopped and turned to face her. She stared at the sight before her. This beautiful wolf as it stood there, soft shafts of sunlight shining from between gaps in the leaf-shedding trees around them.

The light draped itself across the wolf's fur in patches, making the deep dark brown appear a sweet mahogany. (if someone drew a pic of this scene I would be the happiest writer in the world)

She was mesmerized by it's beauty and the raw emotion in it's violet eyes. She blinked slowly and then moved to follow it. And when she followed it picked up the pace. She had to hurry to keep up with the wolf. The wolf's paws hit the creek and tossed water up around it as it darted through the forest.

She hoped that she wouldn't lose it, because this wolf may very well be the only answer she'll get to some of the things that have been going on. Finally the wolf stopped at a cliff. She looked up and squinted in the sun. it was a high cliff and a long way up.

She watched the wolf disappear into a dark cave and she sighed deeply. This was some horrible joke right? Not that Yuuki Cross would ever admit, but… well… dark, small spaces were not where she wanted to be.  
>She reminded herself that she needed answers, and with that in mind she took a deep breath and followed the wolf.<p>

Once they were far enough in, Yuuki realized that it was no cave. It was actually an underground mansion. Most likely hidden from the hunters. Looking up she saw the wolf far ahead of her, going into the mansion.

"Hey! Wait up, you!" She ran after the wolf. The inside of the mansion was all marble. The wolf's nails clicked loudly across the ground as it walked slowly down the hallways and stopped in front of a bedroom.

Yuuki stared at the room, unsure of what to do. The wolf then seated itself in front of the door and stared at her. She entered the room cautiously and when she turned she found the wolf was gone.

Thunder rumbled and lightning streaked across the sky, painting it a pale purple for a few precious seconds. Yuuki jumped slightly as the wind picked up and blew the window open, she jumped to close it and lock it, so the occurrence could not happen a second time.

She hesitated in turning around, because if this was going to turn out like one of the horror movies… she would be distracted by the window and the bad guy would be right behind her. Her heart picked up as she turned quickly, but she found nothing. Thankfully. She was able to relax. Somewhat at least.

She wanted to investigate this mansion, but she wasn't sure she could handle it right now. She had been three days without sleep. And while last night had been a nice sort of nap, it wasn't enough time.  
>As wary about sleeping here as she was, she would pass out soon if she didn't get rest. It left her no choice.<p>

She locked the door to the bedroom, and double checked every inch of the room. At least if someone got in they'd have to break the door down, and she would hear that.

XxXxX

A particularly loud crack of thunder woke her from her sleep. In the flash of lightning that came next, she was sure she had seen a shadow. She squinted into the darkness, straining her eyes to see.

"Are you awake then?" A slow voice asked and she jumped back against the wall. "I will take that as a yes, then."

The candle to her right flicked to life and the vampire took a seat on the bed besides her. When she took in the appearance it was no wonder she hadn't spotted him sooner. Dressed in black slacks and a simple loose, black button down shirt. He was practically dark as the night itself.

"How did you get in here?' She asked, scooting back farther on the bed. He smirked, yet she was unable to see his eyes from under the hair that fell into them, it made his appearance seem dark and almost sadistic.

"I'm a vampire." He replied. Not rally an answer, but…

"B-but you…"

"Hmmm?"

"You're suppose to be dead."

"If I died that easily… I wouldn't be much of a pureblood now would I?" He noticed the movement of her hand and caught her wrist quickly. "Ah-ah. That isn't very nice now… is it?"

He squeezed tightly, almost making her lose the hunter blade. He tightened his grip even more, but when she refused to let go he pulled her hand and the blade to his throat. She gasped in surprise.

"You-" She was cut off as he pressed the blade hard enough to draw blood, she watched the red drip and stain the white sheets. He licked his lips and let her hand go.

"That's right. Hurt me."

"You masochistic bastard!" She yelled and threw the bald away in disgust. He chuckled darkly.

"Such a silly girl. Throwing away her only means of defense like that. Aren't you scared of the big bad vampire?" 'Ah! Baka!' She scolded herself in her mind. How could she have done that? That was just what he had wanted. He leaned over her with red tinted eyes, and she pressed her back hard into the bed, to escape as far away from him as possible. "I know why you've come."

"How?" She asked and he got up onto the bed to sit over her. She gulped.

"You want to know why they sent you to be killed by me on your so called 'mission'?" He asked.

"How did you know about that?"

"I know lots of things. So much more then you think…" He trailed and leaned down to her neck.

"You'll… tell me?"

"I will," His whispered. "But… before I do that… you have to give me something in return."

"What do you want?" She asked suddenly without thinking. She felt in a daze having him so close.

"You… your blood… and… so much more."

"N-no way! I'm not going to… do those things just for answers! I'll find out myself."

"Very well… suit yourself… Yuuki. I won't force you." He sat up the red fading from his eyes. He moved to sit in the chair besides the bed. "I'll wait… because I know… that you'll give into me eventually. I will not allow you to leave… until you do give in."

She knew that she should have seen this one coming, but before her vision faded to black, she noticed the tear in his flesh. Right by his through and shoulder. Hadn't the wolf had those same injuries?  
>'Damn… vampires.' She thought before she blacked out.<p>

XxXxX

TBC...

See what happens when I write him? WHY? Kaname-sama! Stop being a perv! But what is most important... what is going on here? Will Yuuki ever find out? Anyways... I hope you enjoyed this. I personally must say this is some of my best work. ^^

Lol. Oh, and guys? I'm am not a 'sama' you can call me sempai or sensei or san, etc, but please no sama. M'K? Thanks.

But, anyway. Until next update, hang in there!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You know I don't own this.

BUT, REALLY. please please please, I don't wanna hear how much you hate this pairing, think that I'm a freak for liking it, or that it's gross. I like this pairing, if you don't, just go ahead now and press the backspace key.

XxXxX

Yuuki jerked awake, looking around the room quickly, only to find it empty. She threw the covers off her and stormed out the door and down the hall.  
>She paused when she caught the light under one of the doors. She didn't bother to knock as she threw the door open.<p>

"Why did you force me to sleep?" She asked the vampire at the desk.

"You looked tired." He replied simple, and scratched something off on a paper on the desk. "Have you reconsidered my offer?"

"In your dreams." She seethed.

"Every night." He smirked.

"You bastard!" She couldn't help, but yell at him. He was infuriating. "Why do you desire me so much anyways? I'm just a hunter."

"Oh, but you're so much more then that. Don't you see?" She shook her head. No she didn't see. "Oh, well… I'll give into you… and maybe in return you'll allow me something I want."

"Never." She warned.

"You belong to that other hunter. Do you not? He is also enamored with you. And he is also my enemy. I'll enjoy the look on his face when I turn you into a vampire."

"What? That's what this is about? A rivalry? Look…. I don't know what you think, but… Zero and I aren't-"

"Do not lie to me." He stood dangerously, and for the first time she felt afraid. She watched the flicker of emotion in his eyes before he stepped closer. "Are you still sleepy?"

"Kuran…" She went silent.

What would she say to this… blood sucking monster? She didn't even know. He cut her off before she was able to say another word.

"Hmm?" He tilted his head slightly at hearing her say his name. "Baka no koto o… Yuuki." Did this guy read her mind somehow?

"Baka? Who's stupid here other then you!"

"Tsk. Such a temper you have." He pushed the chair back and took a few steps towards her, making her back herself into the wall. She really had nowhere to go anyways. "Ahhh… I see."

"You see what?"

"Can you not see how important you are to the hunters? You want the answers… do you not?"

"You know damn well that I do!"

"Well… until you agree to my conditions I'm afraid that I just can't give you any answers."

"What about… the wolf… was that… you?" She asked, trying to find some courage somewhere. Maybe something to distract him or throw him off guard.

"Very well. I will play your game. Yes. That is how I escaped from your lover."

"He is not my-ugh! How many times do I have to tell you!"

"Regardless… he still believes that to be truth. He told me so himself."

"You're lying."

"Am I?" He smirked again. "I quote… 'if I find you've touched my girl I'll make this death slow and painful'."

She had to admit that it did sound like something Zero would say. He chuckled darkly, and she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Her instincts were barking at her that something wasn't right here.

But what if his words held truth? What would she do then? What would she do if he was telling the truth? That would mean that everything in her life had been a lie.

"Maybe… we could compromise?" she asked. Curiosity getting the best of her.

"What would you compromise with?"

"I would take care of that wound for you. It must hurt."

"Mmm… alright. I will give you a little information for that." He grinned. She stepped forward cautiously and unbuttoned his shirt then gasped and stared at the wound, but there was more damage then she'd imagined. He had long claw marks and bites across his chest and stomach from that mangy attack dog.

He allowed her to sit him on the couch. She was surprised he would allow her to clean these wounds, surprised he would even allow her to touch him.

"Why have these not healed?" She asked suddenly and he raised an eyebrow.

"You are a hunter. Do you not know the answer to your own tricks?"

"I really have no idea what you mean." She pressed the wet rag hard against a wound and he winced slightly. _Oh, Yuuki you baka… he liked that. _she sighed and rolled her eyes. She'd meant for it to hurt.

"Hunter dogs have had their claws and teeth removed in order to be replaced by the same material you would use for your weapons." He informed.

"I didn't know that."

"Now you do."

"Isn't it a bit cruel to the dogs?" She asked.

"Do you think that it matters to them? At least they would not be ripped to pieces by a vampire that way. Rather… it is the other way around."

"Was it… scary?"

"I was only afraid for you." He answered softly. "You know how to get yourself into trouble."

"Hey!" She complained and pressed the rag as hard as she could against the cut along his stomach, causing him to wince and sit up quickly. He glared at her for a few long minutes, before getting up and grabbing his shirt off the edge of the couch. "Hey, wait! What are you doing? I wasn't finished."

"Are you going to hurt me again?"

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. Just sit back down."

"I don't trust you." He headed to the door, but stopped and glanced back at her. "I have some business to attend to. Do not get into any trouble while I am gone."

She waited long enough until she was sure that he had gone and quickly grabbed a desk draw and opened it, digging through the papers. She found nothing and moved onto the next.

She found several letters and picked up one in particular that held a strange seal she'd never seen before. Opening the letter she found a report from the vampire council.

_Dear, Master Kuran._

We have received word of your recent activity and strongly advice against it. Your mission is a suicide mission and could never possible be accomplished. Please throw away this ill-advised plan and return to the council

signed Asato Ichijo

What trouble could he have gotten into with his own kind? She wondered what he was up to. Why his own vampire kind was angry with him as was the council. She picked up another letter.

_Dear, Kaname_

I must say I am rather enjoying this adventure! It is like being a detective I like to read about so much. As soon as I find out more I will inform you as soon as possible.

Your friend Takuma Ichijo

She made a face, before putting the letter away. It was pointless, she realized then. He would have destroyed anything leading a trail to his plans. She quickly left the office and made her way down the long hallway, only to find the door that led out was locked.

"Why that… vampire!" She shouted into the door and kicked it.

XxXxX

Kaname stepped into the small house and was greeted by Takuma, Kain and Aido.

"Kaname-sama." Takuma said. "I am very happy to know that you are alright. But…did you really have to go so far as to killing that hunter?"

"I am afraid I had no choice. They want me dead. I am not up to anything."

"Its competition?" Aido cut in.

"It is." Kaname acknowledged. "My plan… is not as easy as I would have hoped. I am very glad to have your help."

"We are honored to be able to help you fulfill your goal. Level E's are dangerous. Putting and end to the hunters would be great." Takuma said.

"It would."

"Agreed, but Kaname-sama… is kidnapping that hunter girl only for a personal rivalry?" Kain asked.

"No. It is not the only reason. I want that girl's blood. To be honest I-" There was a sudden pause and all the vampires looked towards the door. "The hunter is here. Go out the back and do not get yourselves killed."

"What about you?" Takuma asked.

"You know me. I will be fine. Go ahead and we will finish this discussion at a later time."

The vampires departed and the only sound left in the room was the ticking clock. The door splintered as it was kicked down and Zero glanced around the room.  
>He closed the door behind him and raised his gun, when he heard the deep growl he spun around just in time to see the wolf that pounced on him.<p>

He yelled in pain as the wolf bit into his arm, before he pulled the trigger on his gun and clipped the wolf's skull. The wolf yelped and disappeared. Zero took of after the wolf, but it was far to fast on four legs. He set his hands on his knees and panted.

"I'll get you eventually." He said darkly.

XxXxX

Night had fallen and after numerous attempts at breaking the door down had failed she retreated to her room and defeated she stayed there.

After sitting there with nothing to do for hours, she caught the distinct sound of footsteps. She got up an quickly opened the door. She looked down the hallway to see him headed towards the office.

"Kuran?" She asked and he stopped.

"Is there something you require?" He questioned.

"N-no… never mind."

XxXxX

Yuuki sighed deeply and rolled over in bed, thinking about all the things that troubled her. There were so many things she didn't know, but knew she needed to.  
>She head the distinct sound of the door opening and the bed sank under a heavy weight.<p>

"Are you still awake?" He asked, leaning down closer to her. She didn't reply for a few moments, almost afraid of what he would do.

"Yes."

"Have you thought about things?" He asked, leaning over her.

"Yes." She answered and felt his warm breath on her lips.

"Yuuki… I am going to destroy the hunters." He said firmly. "I have been hunting for a long time. I am going to kill every level E in this God forsaken land and then there will be no more need for hunters."

"B-but you just told me your plan…" She stuttered.

"I did. I am willing to tell you everything. The hunters sent you to spy on me as an excuse to have me killed. They knew I would capture you, but I was two steps ahead. I knew they wanted me to kill you. You were the sacrificial lamb, Yuuki."

She wanted to say it was a lie. Wanted to believe it was all a horrible lie, but… his eyes were honest… and she found she could not distrust him.

"Kaname… I want you to turn me into a vampire." She said quickly and his eyes widened in shock. He didn't hesitate and she winced, grabbing his shirt in a death grip. The hunter's corruption needed to be stopped. She winced again and buried her fingers in his hair. "Make a deal with me… don't kill all the hunters. Not all of them are bad. Let me take over and I will make sure nothing like this ever happens again."

His answer was yes. Anything. He would do anything as long as she allowed him her blood… and if possible… her love.

"Do you know? The sweetest sin in this world is your love." He whispered softly and waited for the change to take place and when it did… "Bite me. Finish becoming a vampire… and drink my blood." He tilted his head down towards her. She replied in kind, biting him with unrestrained roughness.

XxXxX

The level E hissed in fear at the noble before him, before it was frozen and shattered. The three vampires glanced around their small battle field.

As the dark figure approached the nobles didn't even have to look to know it was their leader with his… well… they actually weren't sure what the hunter girl was to him.

"Kaname-sama…" Kain started. "They've been breeding their own level E's."

"I've long since realized. That is why the Hunters must be stopped." Kaname replied. Takuma and Aido opened the double doors for their leader as he entered into the building.

"Y-you! Vampires! Trying to destroy the society I've worked so hard to build!" The hunter's leader cried and pulled a gun.

"I am not the one who is going to destroy you." Kaname replied, stepping aside to reveal Yuuki.

"Is it true? Everything Lord Kuran has told me?" Yuuki asked.

"Cross Yuuki… it is. Some sacrifices must be made for the greater good." The leader replied.

"Greater good? You call breeding level E's and letting them lose just to stay in business is 'the greater good?'"

"You cannot kill me!" The hunter yelled and drew a gun, firing a few shots that missed. That was when the leader pulled a lever on the wall and gates opened, allowing around forty or fifty level E's.

"Yuuki, I will distract them. You end this disgrace to all humans." Kaname told her, unsheathing his anti-vampire sword.

"Stop!" The leader cried as he tripped and scooted away from the approaching ex-hunter. "Do you not see? He is trying to trick you!"

"He saved me." Yuuki replied.

"Kuran Kaname will kill us all! He lets his guard down for you. I can see it in his eyes. He's fallen in love with you! You can kill him! Destroy him!"

"The only thing I'm interested in destroying is the real monster here. And that's you and your perversion of justice." She took a deep breath and grabbed Artemis, before she decapitated the monster in front of her. "I'm sorry."

She heard footsteps approaching her and turned to find Kaname there. He stared at the body for a few moments, before his violet gaze met hers.

"Are you alright Yuuki?" He asked softly.

"Yes. I just wish people didn't have to die."

"There was no other way. Sometimes only death will stop evil."

"I understand."

"Yuuki!" A voice yelled and she glanced over to see the last person she expected to see here of all places. Really… what was he doing back here so fast anyway?

"Zero?" She asked.

"I rushed here as soon as I found out the truth from Kaien… but… apparently… I missed the party." Zero seemed almost sad that he missed out on all the vampire killing. "Of course there is one vampire that still needs to be killed yet." He commented, staring at Kaname.

She stepped in front of him quickly, because she knew sooner or later Zero would pull that gun of his. Kaname set a hand on her shoulder.

"I do not need you to protect me, Yuuki. You're hurting my pride. Please." Kaname said calmly as he could while in the presence of his enemy.

"Pride?" Zero scoffed. "I may not be able to kill you, because Yuuki is in charge now, but that doesn't mean I don't hate you for what you've done!"

"Zero… Kaname… lets be reasonable here…" Yuuki said, holding her hands up.

"Pst. I could kill more level E's then you any day." Zero mocked, crossing his arms smugly.

"Is that a bet?" Kaname asked.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Right. There are plenty still on the lose outside."

"Lets just see who's fangs are bigger then, shall we, Kiryu?" Kaname asked, also allowing some smugness into his features. Yuuki's shoulders slumped.

Zero was already headed towards the door, but Yuuki grabbed Kaname by the sleeve.

"You better net get yourself killed by some level E."

"Don't worry. I won't." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips before he pulled his arm form her grasp and headed off for his competition.

"So…" Kain said and rubbed the back of his neck, while staring worriedly after his leader. "King of the vampires and the new leader of the hunters? How do you think this will work out?"

"I think it will be just fine. In fact I think it works out best for both of our races." Takuma brushed it off.

"Are you kidding!" Aido cut in. "What if they get into 'couples fights?' then we're all doomed!"

"Oh, relax. I'm sure they're much too mature for that silliness." Takuma laughed and waved his hand as he walked away. Kain and Aido gave each other worried looks.

Well… it would be interesting alright. Yuuki sighed deeply and watched Zero and Kaname's competition, while Kain, Aido and Takuma showed up to watch also.

"Wonder who will win." Takuma said.

XxXxX

End

Ohhh… a fun way to end it. Review... Kaname demands it! Lol.

Also... don't you EVER say that your ideas are stupid. I value ever single one of them very much and it makes me smile to think I got ya' thinking. Plus... if there are mistakes... I was too tired. I have been up for THREE days. Everything is a little fuzzy.

Note... I have dedicated a story to Yelena Herondale and Anlia for being so awesome. It is called Sovereign. I ain't sellin' my own stuff! I am just informing you guys. I'm not even sure anyone is reading my stuff anymore... anyways. Pst. Ain't that just my luck? Okay... I'm gonna go crash before I pass out. I'm gettin' there!

I hope you enjoyed this story. And God bless.


End file.
